Construction work requires many tools and supplies to be carried to and from a worksite. Some supplies, such as pipe, lumber, and other stock materials may require cutting, bending, or other shaping to be performed prior to their use in a construction project. These supplies may be in the form of a work piece such as a length of pipe, lumber, or other elongated stock material. It may be necessary to perform work on the work piece using one or more tools to achieve a desired length, contour, or overall fit for the particular use at the worksite.
In order to perform work on the work piece, oftentimes forces must be applied by the tools. For example, a work piece of PVC pipe may require a metal saw blade to reciprocate while a downward force is applied to force the blade to cut the pipe. A work piece of metal pipe may require a greater downward force than the PVC pipe. Lumber may also require a downward force to cause the blade to travel deeper into the work piece. In some examples, the work piece may require bending. For example, a work piece of copper pipe for plumbing, steel rebar for concrete, conduit for electrical wiring, or other plastically deformable material may be bent using a pipe bender or other tool.
In order to quickly and accurately achieve the desired length, contour or shape, the work piece must be firmly secured to a surface or other weighted anchor. Securing the work piece enables easier application of the necessary forces to cut, bend, or shape the work piece. While the work piece may simply be placed on the ground or on another rigid surface, it may move or roll out of place while work is done to the work piece.
At worksites where space may be limited, often the work piece is simply cantilevered from a surface of a wall or a table. It is also known to secure such work pieces using various securing devices such as clamps, sawhorses, and other tools and supplies. However, these additional tools and supplies must be brought to the worksite and may not provide the best fit for the work piece or may cause undesirable deformation of the work piece. For example, PVC and copper pipe may be dented or cracked due to forces from clamps. Heavier work pieces, whether due to material or dimensions, may require adding strength and weight to the securing devices. In addition, the additional securing devices may easily be lost or forgotten.